U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,738, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an inertial gas-liquid separator including a housing having inlet for receiving a gas-liquid stream and an outlet for discharging a gas stream. A nozzle structure in the housing has a plurality of nozzles receiving the gas-liquid stream from the inlet and accelerating the gas-liquid stream through the nozzles. An inertial collector in the housing in the path of the accelerated gas-liquid stream causes a sharp directional change thereof and in preferred form has a rough porous collection surface causing liquid particle separation from the gas-liquid stream of smaller sized liquid particles titan a smooth non-porous impactor impingement surface and without the sharp cut-off size of the latter, to improve overall separation efficiency including for smaller liquid particles. Various housing configurations and geometries are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,251, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a coalescing media for coalescing a mixture of two phases, namely a continuous phase and a dispersed phase. The disclosed coalescing media has multiple layers with distinct porosities, where an interior layer of the coalescing media has a higher porosity than the layers immediately adjacent to the interior layer. The disclosed media may be utilized in coalescers, coalescing systems, or coalescing methods for removing the dispersed phase from the mixture.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0050871, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a coalescing media for coalescing a mixture of two phases, namely a continuous Phase and a dispersed liquid phase. The media includes polymeric base material haying a surface with asperities, and the surface is heterogeneous with respect to hydrophilicity/hydrophobicity. The media is configured for coalescing a dispersed liquid phase in a continuous phase where a preponderance of the heterogeneous surface is non-wetting with respect to the dispersed liquid phase. The media is configured for capturing droplets of the dispersed liquid phase where a layer of air is trapped at the heterogeneous surface and tips of the asperities extend through the trapped layer and contact the droplets.